


Cure for the Common Headache

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed has a headache and the best cure is being in his lover's arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for the Common Headache

By the end of his shift the headache Speed had started the day with had turned into a full blown migraine.  He had done everything he normally did when he had a headache; he drank multiple bottles of water, he took medication with his normal caffeine and chocolate, but nothing helped.  The pain at the back of his neck increased and migrated up the back of his head.  The pain behind his eyes increased to the point his vision was starting to blur and eye the smallest point of light sent stabbing pain through his head.  And he didn't want to get into what the slightest sound above a whisper did to him.

He organized his work, resealed evidence envelopes and initialed them, sent the last of the DNA samples to the lab for them to work on overnight, locked his desk and turned off the lights.  He was finished.  Right now all he wanted to do was go home and take a long hot shower before crawling into bed with icepacks.  He just needed to get home and riding the Ducati was out of the question.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

Speed turned and saw Calleigh walking up to him with a smile on her face.  He was about to argue because he didn't want her going out of her way since she lived in the opposite direction, but she just shook her head at him with a look that said no arguments. "Okay," he consented.

The lights sent stabbing pain through his eyes. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes.  Calleigh's quiet, "we're here" surprised him. With out his sight to give him reference to where he is the trip to his place doesn't take as long as he expected it too.

"Thanks," he muttered as he started to climb out of the car. 

"Merry Christmas," she called then continued when she saw his confused look. "Christmas eve is tomorrow... You have the next two days off, she reminded him."

"Oh yeah," between double shifts and the case they were working on, he really had forgotten about Christmas and the fact he had the coming days off.  Although he had a feeling he'd be back into the lab to work on the case.  In the mean time, a hot shower and bed was calling him.

He left a trail of clothing as he went from the bedroom to the bathroom. Adjusting the temperature, he stepped under the spray and sighed as the hot water hit his neck and the back of his head.  This was just what he needed. Positioning the spray, he leaned against the glass blocks and just let the water run over him. It wouldn't make the migraine go away but it would help him relax so he wouldn't concentrate on the pain any more and hopefully be able to go to sleep. More meds and sleep were just what he needed. 

Thankful for the new endless hot water system they put in, he had no idea how long he stood there absorbing the warmth and relaxing.  When he realized the pain was reverting to a dull roar, he felt arms go around him.

"How do you feel?"

Leaning back into the embrace, he replied, "somewhat better".

"Good.  Let's get you into bed."

Turning in the embrace, Speed looked into Horatio's blue eyes.  "Thanks," it was for more than coming home when he really didn't know he needed to be in his arms until he felt them around him, but also for everything else. 

"Always..."

Speed nodded and allowed himself to be taken care of. His medication taken, he snuggled own into the sheets and positioned the pillows and ice packs just right. He drifted off to sleep with Horatio's body next to him and feeling his lover's gentle caresses. 


End file.
